


The curse of love

by Flwrskttns19



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Hopeless pining, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flwrskttns19/pseuds/Flwrskttns19
Summary: This is super short and it takes place before the Queen of Nothing (i wrote it before the book even came out lmao) but i thought it would be a cute kinda Cardan POV about missing jude :) this is my first post so i hope you like it!
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The curse of love

Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude. His thoughts reminded him of the paper he had written oh so long ago. A year and a day had passed, and still, his wife hadn’t returned. A year and a day. He couldn’t help laugh at the cruel irony of it. He had promised her a year and a day of his service, and now a year and a day had gone, without her by his side. Cardan made sure to keep track. From the moment she was gone he started counting the days and felt pathetic every moment of it. Felt embarrassed that he once had been a cruel Prince, had been a wicked King, but with Jude gone, he felt like the King of Nothing. If she, his Queen of everything wasn’t there, what did he have? A couple of wayward spies? Nicasia, the mermaid gunning for his head? Locke, a trickster who married the mirror of his love? Taryn, the very broken mirror herself? No, for once he was truly alone, nothing but a glass of wine, an empty room and a year and a day to keep him company. It even seemed like his prospective courtiers lessened by the day. He wouldn’t be surprised. The number of times he’s woken with Jude’s name on his lips was frightening, and words spread fast in faerie. He was a joke, he knew, the Faerie King pining after something as low as a human. He couldn’t stop himself. He missed her more than the birds would miss the sky, more than caterpillars would miss the leaves. He missed her more than Nicasia would miss the water, more than Locke would miss his tricks. He missed her so much it felt like he may just explode, like the pain of his soul was so heavy it hurt, like the pain was so real he could feel it in his chest when he breathed. He wanted to hate her, lie and say that he didn’t love her, he never did. He wanted to go back to being as wicked as the world could make him, but he couldn’t. As long as the thought of Jude remained he’d stay the weak, pathetic creature he’d become, so he did what any good King would do. Drink himself near death and hope against all odds the thoughts would go away, or they’d all be fixed. The only thing keeping him alive after all was the sliver of hope he had, that his Queen would come back.


End file.
